Indigne d'elle
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Le mariage de Lucrezia Borgia avec Giovanni Sforza est arrivée. Le frère de la jeune fille, Cesare Borgia, assiste impuissant à cela, en colère contre son père, le pape de Rome, d'avoir livrée sa soeur à cet homme, en colère contre Giovanni Sforza, qui lui enlève Lucrezia… Plusieurs scènes de l'épisode Le Mariage de Lucrezia de la saison 1 vu par Cesare.


**Hello les amis ! Et voici le cinquième OS sur "The Borgias" que j'écrit, le plus long cette fois et sûrement celui dont je suis le plus fière ! Je découvre ici que j'aime encore plus écrire aux yeux de Cesare qu'à ceux de Lucrezia. **

**Ce OS est plus long que les autres et montre le point de vu de Cesare sur plusieurs scènes de l'épisode 4 de la saison 1, "Le Mariage de Lucrezia", j'ai trouvée à plusieurs reprises le comportement de Cesare troublant dans cette épisode, particulièrement lorsqu'il se met en colère après la cérémonie de mariage et qu'il se déshabille avec colère où quand il met Lucrezia au lit bien sur. Donc voilà j'ai ici travaillés plusieurs scènes et j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce OS que moi à l'écrire :D**

_REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : _

**Sadi : Seigneur je ne dirais jamais assez à quel point tes reviews me bouleversent à chaque fois, si j'écris bien mes OS, tu écris les commentaires encore mieux ! :D Je suis vraiment heureuse que "Cauchemar" et "Comme Abélard et Héloïse" t'ai plu à ce point ! J'avais peur de dérapée avec le point de vue de Cesare, de me tromper dans ce qu'il faudrait dire, mais tu me rassure ! :D **

**Pour "Cauchemar" en effet je pense aussi que c'est à Pesaro qu'elle dévoile sa force, les horreurs qu'elle y vit l'oblige à grandir trop vite et à se forger une carapace dure, c'est là-bas que commence son ascension qui la mènera à devenir "L'Empoisonneuse Borgia". Dis-moi, savais-tu qu'on pouvait lire le scénario du téléfilm qui devait conclure la série mais qui n'a pas été fait sur le net en anglais ? Je suis en train de le lire - et donc je connais la suite de l'histoire - et cela m'a vraiment donnée des idées pour des OS, maintenant que je connais le sentiment de Lucrezia vis-à-vis de Cesare après ce qui s'est passé avec Alfonso et c'est très intéressant, il y'a sujet à écrire ;). Oui je pense que c'est quand elle est dans le malheur qu'elle à le plus besoin de Cesare. Qu'elle ressent l'envie d'être près de lui. Oui j'ai eu envie d'écrire un peu sur leur enfance, et je le ferais encore, et je suis vraiment heureuse que cela t'ait plu autant qu'à moi ! :D Dans les prochains OS, je m'intéresserais beaucoup à la relation qu'entretient Juan avec Cesare et Lucrezia, il est comme leur "ennemi" principal à mes yeux. **

**Pour "Comme Abélard et Héloïse" je suis vraiment heureuse que tu trouve que j'ai bien cernée le point de vu de Cesare car comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je doutais beaucoup là-dessus :D Ahh ça me fait plaisir que tu aime comment je mets Juan dans l'histoire ! J'ai peut-être l'intention d'écrire des OS sur Juan/Lucrezia et leur haine qui me fascine un peu je dois dire, il y'a quelques scènes entre eux qui sont intenses, ce serait pour moi une manière de démarquer la différence entre les sentiments que Lucrezia à envers ses deux frères, tellement opposés XD Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la réaction de Lucrezia quand il la plaque contre le mur, cela prouve toute la confiance qu'elle à en lui et qu'au fond... elle est déjà une Borgia pure et dure ;) **

**Merci pour ces MAGNIFIQUES REVIEWS qui m'a donnée les larmes aux yeux, elles me donnent envie de continuer à écrire et je publierais encore pleins de OS sur eux ! :D Je suis contente que les photos te plaise ;D Et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau OS, "Indigne d'elle", plus long que les autres, autant que j'ai aimée l'écrire ! Merci de me suivre et de m'encourager, cela me donne tellement envie d'écrire. A très bientôt ! :D**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria ;)**

Le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui. Plus fort que d'habitude semblait-il et pourtant, à Rome, il faisait toujours une chaleur étouffante. A croire que Dieu avait intention de tous les rôtir aujourd'hui. Si seulement il pouvait foudroyer Giovanni Sforza, Cesare serait heureux pour une fois de le servir en tant que cardinal.

Mais il n'y aurait pas l'ombre d'un nuage dans le ciel aujourd'hui, c'était évident. Lucrezia était heureuse de ce beau temps. Curieuse de voir à quoi ressemble son futur époux. Cesare l'avait déjà vu et il n'aimait pas cet homme. De tous les prétendants de Lucrezia, il était certainement celui qu'il aimait le moins. Le plus âgé de tous, le plus sombre, le plus silencieux, et celui qui avait le regard le plus mauvais. Il avait dit à Lucrezia qu'il n'était pas laid, mais il avait un peu menti. Il voyait en cet homme une laideur immense, mais une laideur intérieure.

Son cheval trépigna sous lui et il tâcha de le calmer. Etre sur une monture avec une robe de cardinal, ce n'était pas facile. Et fatiguant, comme cette charge. Son frère, Juan, regardait joyeusement droit devant lui, fier dans sa tenue de gonfalonier des armées papales, à l'attente du son des trompettes qui annoncerait l'arriver de Giovanni Sforza à Rome.

Et elles ne tardèrent pas, vrillant les tympans de Cesare qui avait déjà une horrible migraine à cause du soleil, d'une mauvaise nuit et d'une mauvaise humeur. C'était peut-être un bon jour pour son père, mais pour lui. Ni pour Lucrezia. Giovanni Sforza arriva sur son cheval, passant les portes de Rome, escorter de sa suite et s'arrêta juste devant les frères. Les trompettes descendirent, pour le plaisir éphémère de Cesare. Juan prit la parole d'une voix puissante et ferme :

- Honorable Giovanni Sforza. Nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue à Rome.

Le visage de Giovanni Sforza ne trahit rien du tout, aucun sentiment. Le vide total. Cesare retint son envie de soupirer d'exaspération. Ce mariage avec cet homme ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Juan continu, n'ayant absolument rien remarqué, comme toujours avec son frère, si il voyait au-delà de son nez, c'était un jour béni :

- Notre armée est vôtre. Notre hospitalité est vôtre. Et notre soeur… sera bientôt vôtre.

Cesare se tourna vers Juan quand il prononça cette phrase et les deux frères échangèrent un regard mitigé. Juan avait bon espoir et amusement dans les yeux, tandis que Cesare lui montra clairement en quelques secondes son agacement et son scepticisme. Cet homme n'était pas fait pour Lucrezia. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi insensible et d'aussi sérieux pourrait-il faire le bonheur de Lucrezia, elle qui était si enfantine et joueuse ? Cesare espérait au moins qu'il ne ferait pas son malheur. Ils se tournèrent tous deux de nouveau vers Giovanni Sforza lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole, d'une voix neutre :

- L'armée des Sforza est à vôtre service. Puisse l'union de nos deux familles porter… tous ces fruits.

Les yeux de Sforza croisa ceux de Cesare et ce dernier le regarda fixement. Il y avait quelque chose qui sonnait faux dans ces paroles. C'était le prix du mariage : leur soeur et une dot vertigineuse contre l'appui et l'armée des Sforza. Pourtant, Giovanni Sforza avait mentionné ce fait comme si il s'agissait d'une vague idée, d'un « peut-être » alors que c'était sensé être établi. Il ne dit rien, mais pria pour que leur père n'ait pas fait le mauvais choix en choisissant un Judas.

Elle arriva dans la basilique Saint-Pierre et enfin Cesare put se résoudre à ne plus scruter Giovanni Sforza, essayant de voir ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait. Et quand il l'a vit, il oublia complètement cet homme déplaisant. Elle était… éblouissante. Si belle ! Un ange délicat s'avançant vers son destin. Sa robe dorée et son fin voile lui donnaient un air délicieux, sucrée mais aussi douce et innocente, autant qu'elle l'était réellement. Il regarda son visage mais elle ne montrait rien d'autre qu'une sérénité tranquille.

Cesare regarda un peu son père, assis sur son piédestal, avec la couronne papale sur la tête. Il avait l'air un peu inquiet. Cesare retint un rire amer. Il eut envie de dire à son père « Regardez-là, saint-père. Regardez-là bien, vôtre fille. Observez sa beauté, son innocence, sa pureté. Regardez ce que vous êtes sur le point de détruire ».

Il observa attentivement le visage de Lucrezia lorsqu'elle découvrit son mari. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, et leva un instant les yeux vers le ciel, comme pour regarder les anges. Il compris à son regard quand elle posa de nouveaux les yeux sur eux qu'elle était angoissée et elle dit quelque chose et ce qu'il parvint à lire sur ses lèvres lui brisa le cœur. « Pitié, seigneur » avait-elle dit. Elle n'était pas qu'angoissée, mais terrifiée. Cesare sentit son ventre se serrer de peine. Il aurait voulu avancer à travers la basilique, envoyé tout le monde au diable, leur père et ce Giovanni Sforza en premiers, la prendre par le bras et l'emmener loin du Vatican, loin de Rome, dans un endroit où elle n'aurait jamais à ressentir la peur. A cet instant, la rancune contre son père monta encore.

Et dire qu'il devait être celui qui allait unir sa soeur et ce chien de Sforza. Mais au moins, il espérait que sa présence rassurait un peu Lucrezia. Quand enfin elle arriva devant eux, il l'a vit adressez un petit sourire timide à Giovanni, sourire qu'il ne lui rendit nullement, se contentant de lui tendre la main. Cesare eut envie de l'étrangler. Est-ce que cela l'aurait tué, de lui sourire, afin de la rassurer un peu ? Il prit difficilement sur lui et étouffa sa colère, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'y céder. Pour Lucrezia.

La cérémonie commença. Pendant qu'il énonçait les mots du mariage, il regarda sa soeur d'un regard doux en lui souriant elle le lui rendit avec doute et il observa pendant un instant les deux mains liées de Lucrezia et Giovanni et se résigna à dire les phrases qui les lierait, en regardant le visage hautain et froid de Giovanni Sforza :

- Très noble seigneur… Voulez-vous prendre l'illustre Lucrezia Borgia, ici présente, comme légitime épouse ?

Sforza se tourna un instant vers sa soeur, lui jetant un regard critique et dit clairement quelques secondes plus tard :

- Je le veux.

« Son physique te plait, déjà que ce n'est pas son nom de famille ni son esprit ? » Pensa rageusement Cesare. Cet homme ignorait tout de sa soeur et il sentait qu'il se ficherait bien de savoir ce qu'elle aimait où non. Il chassa ses idées sombres et regarda plutôt sa soeur, tellement radieuse. Il aurait voulu être un peintre, un peintre capable de se rappeler tout ce qu'il voyait, afin de mettre sur tableaux sa beauté d'aujourd'hui. Il murmura d'une voix douce et attendri, très différente du ton qu'il avait pris pour poser la même question à Sforza quelques secondes plus tôt :

- Très illustre dame, voulez-vous prendre le très noble seigneur Giovanni Sforza ici présent comme légitime époux ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et pendant un instant, il se prit à espérer qu'elle dise non. Elle le pourrait sans crainte. Il la protégerait contre son père, contre les Sforza, contre quiconque qui oserait se mettre en travers de son chemin vers le bonheur. Elle n'aurait jamais à avoir peur de quiconque si elle disait non et il essaya de le lui faire comprendre à travers ses yeux, mais elle ne le regardait plus, observant son promis d'un air curieux. Cesare les observa échanger un regard et il vit une nouvelle fois Lucrezia sourire à ce rustre et elle ne quitta pas Giovanni des yeux lorsqu'elle dit :

- Je le veux.

Cesare sentit sa colère monter mais contrôla parfaitement ses émotions. Comme toujours. Il tenait en horreur le regard qu'elle venait d'offrir à cet homme. Ce regard rempli d'espoir et de tendresse. Elle se laissait abuser par sa prestance et sa belle allure. Quoi d'étonnant a cela ? C'était une enfant naïve qui ne parvenait pas encore à voir le mal là où il était. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir qu'elle laissait cet homme parfaitement indifférent. Elle ne voyait pas qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse avec lui. Et cela le mettait dans une colère noire. Car quand elle le découvrirait, la chute sera brutale. Elle n'avait pas à vivre cela. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas à lui de décider. Il termina donc la cérémonie le plus rapidement possible, fit Lucrezia et Giovanni Sforza mari et femme et regarda sa soeur se retirer avec cet homme. Cet homme qu'il haïssait de tout son corps et de toute son âme à cet instant précis.

Quand enfin il put s'en aller, il alla s'isoler, jetant sa barrette de cardinal sur le sol du couloir et pénétra dans l'une des salles à manger des appartements du pape, où des jeunes garçons d'églises l'attendait afin de l'aider à retirer ses vêtements de cardinaux pour qu'il puisse se changer pour la fête du mariage. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans la basilique, il sentit sa rage monter d'un coup et il retira avec brusquerie les tenues de marieur. Il se passa la main sur le visage, lasse et contrarié. Son père, quel imbécile avide de pouvoir, prêt à vendre sa fille au premier mécréant qu'il trouvait sur son chemin sous prétexte qu'il avait besoin d'une armée ! Il n'avait qu'à utiliser l'argent de sa dot à cette fin au lieu de la marier.

Cesare savait bien qu'il divaguait. Mais l'idée que son père venait de condamner sa soeur à une vie triste avec cet homme le mettait hors de lui. Jamais il ne saurait saisir la lumière qu'était Lucrezia. Il ne ferait que l'éteindre. Et dire que son père avait également privé leur mère d'assister au mariage, là encore pour cette saleté de famille Sforza… Sa mère, qui devait être seule chez elle à cet instant précis, le cœur brisé de savoir que sa fille s'était mariée et qu'elle n'avait pas pu y assister. Cesare savait aussi à quel point Lucrezia aurait besoin de sa mère aujourd'hui. Et cela, leur père l'en avait privé.

Il brisa les boutons de sa robe de cardinal en l'enlevant avec férocité. Il ne savait même plus contre qu était dirigé sa colère. Contre son père en grande partie, pour ce mariage idiot et pour ce qu'il infligeait à Lucrezia, l'éloignant de chez elle, de sa famille et de sa ville alors qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à cela. Et à la grande peine qu'il a infligée à sa mère. Soudain, les mots du pape lui revinrent. Il avait interdit à Vanozza Catanei d'assister au mariage de Lucrezia… mais jamais il ne lui avait interdit d'assister à la fête qui allait suivre. Cesare sourit alors. Il allait prendre une petite revanche sur son père et il ferait la joie de Lucrezia et de sa mère par la même occasion. Excellent…

Cesare jubilait. Il ne saurait dire ce qui lui avait fait le plus plaisir. La joie de sa mère et de sa soeur quand elles se sont vus où la fureur de son père quand il à vu son ancienne maîtresse. En voyant le Saint-Père s'incliner, Cesare s'est senti victorieux pendant quelques instants. C'était un peu mesquin, certes. Mais les sourires de Lucrezia et de Vanozza en valaient largement la peine.

L'accueil glacial que Giovanni Sforza avait réservé à sa mère avait un peu refroidi sa joie, mais il décida de l'ignorer et de profiter de la présence de sa mère et de sa soeur. Et de la danse, bien sur. Quand il arriva près de Lucrezia, il lui demanda avec une fausse légèreté tandis qu'ils dansaient ensemble :

- Ton nouvel époux est-il à ton goût ?

Elle eut une petite grimace contrariée et grommela :

- Il à un vocabulaire très limité.

Cesare ne put s'empêcher un sourire. L'entendre critiquer cet homme lui plaisait. Il n'avait vraiment pas aimée le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé quand elle avait dit oui. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il en était presque jaloux. Sans doute s'était-il trop accroché à sa soeur ces dernières années. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en détacher. Si elle ne le lui reprochait que cela, il aurait beaucoup moins à s'inquiéter de sa sécurité. Mais rien n'était jamais moins sûr. Il lui répondit laconiquement, souriant toujours néanmoins :

- Les Sforza ne sont pas réputés pour leurs talents d'orateurs.

Son sourire paya car il alla jusqu'au lèvres de Lucrezia. Il valait mieux qu'elle positive, oui. Et qu'elle profite de l'instant présent pour s'amuser et être encore une enfant… pour quelques heures encore.

- Peut-être lui apprendrais-je de nouveaux mots, lança-t-elle gaiement.

Ils tournait l'un sur l'autre, et il ne put s'empêcher de la détaillée alors qu'elle dansait. Elle était tellement gracieuse. Ses petites mains douces venait effleurer les siennes de temps à autre et ses yeux verts pétillaient de nouveaux de plaisir. Il ne se lasserait jamais de regarder ce magnifique visage, ces traits digne des plus belles sculptures romaines.

- Tels que tendresse, continua-t-elle en le regardant. _Amore. Sprezzatura._

_- Sprezzatura ? _Répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils, moqueur. C'est un bien grand mot, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Oui c'est vrai, répondit Lucrezia en riant. Cela signifierait faire preuve de grâce avec désinvolture.

Ils se tournèrent vers l'homme en question et Cesare ne voyait en lui que rudesse et froideur. Aucun signe de tendresse, d'amour et encore moins de _sprezzatura. _Il ne connaîtrait certainement même pas le sens de ce mot. Pourquoi ce genre d'hommes apprendrait-ils les mots tendres et gentils ?

- Je ne vois aucun signe de _sprezzatura _en lui, le dit-il à haute voix, dédaigneux.

Quand il regarda de nouveaux sa soeur, il l'a vit un peu crispée et il regretta d'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait. Mais en même temps, il valait mieux qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop d'illusions au sujet de cet homme. Si il lui témoignait du respect, ce serait déjà un miracle.

- Je me contenterais de son affection alors, dit-elle en lui jetant un regard troublée.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner retrouver un autre cavalier. Son affection. Là encore, il y'avait peu de chance. Mais il ne lui aurait rien dit cette fois. Pas question de lui causer davantage de peine ce soir, qu'elle danse et rit encore. Il aimait la voir ainsi.

Cesare rit une nouvelle fois devant l'exagération de cette pièce de théâtre mais il devait bien admettre qu'il s'amusait bien. Pour une fois, son frère Juan avait su apporter quelque chose de vraiment amusant, autre que son comportement toujours puérile. Juan se leva de table et lança quelque chose qui atterrit entre les seins de l'actrice et toute la salle applaudit et rit aux éclats. On peut dire que cela a été un mariage riche en événements.

Cesare se tourna vers sa soeur et son époux et la trouva assoupi, la tête sur les bras à table. Il culpabilisa alors d'avoir rit alors qu'elle s'ennuyait et s'épuisait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de festivités ni de veiller aussi tard. Mais cela aurait du être à son mari d'aller la mettre au lit. Pour des raisons évidentes. Mais Giovanni Sforza regardait la pièce de théâtre humoristique avec mépris et ennui, et ne semblait absolument pas se soucier de Lucrezia. Contrarié, il se pencha vers lui et lui dit sèchement :

- Elle devrait déjà être au lit.

Cesare se leva, se forçant à ignorer le regard dédaigneux que ce chien de Sforza lança à sa soeur et s'approcha d'elle, la réveillant doucement pour l'aider à allez jusqu'à sa chambre mais elle referma les yeux à peine debout et chancela. Il l'a rattrapa et la souleva alors dans ses bras et presque aussitôt elle se rendormi, la tête sur sa poitrine. Leur père avait dit brièvement bonne nuit à Lucrezia quand elle alla vers son frère. Cesare la porta et sortit de la salle, l'éloignant des cris et de l'agitation. Il la regarda un peu alors qu'il marchait pour aller dans la chambre de noces qui à été prévus pour elle et son époux.

Elle s'était rendormie immédiatement quand il l'avait soulevé. Avec confiance, sérénité. Il aimait la confiance qu'elle avait en lui, et il s'en savait digne. Il finit par arriver dans la chambre en question et fit un petit arrêt devant le lit. La nuit de noces. Un sentiment d'horreur l'envahit à ce sujet. La simple idée de savoir… sa petite Lucrezia… sous cette bête… Il dut retenir un haut-le-cœur tellement cette image l'écoeurait. Ce mufle oserait-il essayer de la toucher alors qu'elle était à ce point épuisé ?

Il baissa brièvement les yeux sur elle tandis qu'il l'emmena au lit et l'allongea délicatement. Cela aurait du être son mari qui l'emmène au lit. Il s'assit au bord de la couche pour l'observer, son visage si apaisé par la plénitude du sommeil. Oui, cela aurait du être son époux. Un époux doux et tendre qui l'aurait cajoler et laissez dormir. Un époux digne d'elle, qui l'aimerait à sa juste valeur et qui se rendrait compte qu'elle n'était pas prête pour partager le lit d'un homme.

Il était rongé par l'inquiétude. L'inquiétude que cet homme la brutalise. Il se pencha et lui embrassa délicatement la joue, savourant sa douce peau sous ses lèvres. Elle remua à peine. Seigneur, ce n'était qu'une enfant… Et elle avait devoir se livrer à ce Giovanni Sforza. Si seulement il pouvait l'en empêcher, convaincre cette sale brute que ce mariage ne devait pas être consommé, pas avant quelques années au moins. Mais c'était impossible, bien sur et cela le mettait en colère. Jamais il ne serait doux avec elle, il ne lui témoignera pas la tendresse et la patience qu'une jeune vierge à besoin de son mari. Ni les mots doux qui la rassurera quand elle aura peur de l'acte. Il mit sa main sur la sienne, si petite et si frêle. Ils n'avait jamais parlés de cela bien sur, des relations conjugales mais sa mère avait du le faire. Il espérait qu'elle savait à quoi s'attendre. L'idée qu'elle ne connaisse pas une première fois tendre lui brisait le cœur et lui donnait envie d'aller rouer de coups ce Giovanni Sforza. Il eut pendant un instant l'impression d'entendre son père lui dire « Tu te trompe peut-être, il sera certainement attentionné envers elle ». Mais Cesare connaissait ce genre d'hommes. Le genre d'hommes qui n'avait pas de patience, que les vierges agaçait. « Cela aurait du être moi… son mari. Je l'aurais traitée comme une déesse, j'aurais été patient, j'aurais attendu des années si il le fallait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête, prête à aimer et accepter mes caresses ». Il sursauta à cette pensée. D'où cette idée aussi folle lui venait-elle ? Cesare se secoua un peu. C'était le vin et la chaleur qui commençait à lui faire tourner la tête.

Il soupira et s'éloigna d'elle, la laissant dormir paisiblement. Il ne pourrait pas empêcher Giovanni Sforza de la prendre, tôt où tard. Mais il pourrait retarder l'échéance d'au moins une nuit. Quand il revint dans la salle, son père et sa maîtresse, la bella Guilia Farnese, la quittait, visiblement épuisés, et il dit rapidement bonne nuit à son fils. Cesare le lui rendit et laissa promener son regard sur la salle, qui s'était un peu vidée. Ceux qui restait était dans leur coin, avec une femme en train de batifoler – son frère le premier évidemment – où complètement ivre mort avachis sur le sol. D'autres parlait encore debout. Il chercha son nouveau beau-frère des yeux et le trouva exactement à la même place, avec la même expression morne. Cet homme savait-il sourire où rire seulement ? Il s'approcha de lui et prit la carafe de vin.

- Du vin, Monseigneur ? Lui proposa-t-il d'une voix sombre en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Merci, répondit-il froidement.

Cesare lui tendit le verre avec un sourire hypocrite. Bon Dieu, qu'il détestait ce visage. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose chez ce type qui le repoussait. Et ce n'était pas à cause qu'il était le mari de Lucrezia. Il détourna son regard de lui pour observer la scène de théâtre, désormais envahis de toutes sortes de personnes et murmura :

- Votre épouse est endormie.

- Oui, dit Sforza avec un regard, un tantinet sur ses gardes.

Mais il à un bon instinct, ce Sforza. On peut lui accordez cela.

- Il vaut mieux qu'elle se repose, dit prudemment Cesare. La journée a été longue pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Giovanni Sforza se tourna vers lui et il vit dans ses yeux agacés qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de toute évidence mais il ne semblait pas prêt à protester.

- Vous aurez bien le temps pour…

Cesare s'interrompit un peu en regardant Juan soulevez une femme et l'emmener en riant. Il eut un petit sourire sinistre et leva son verre en terminant :

-… le plaisir.

- Oui, répondit laconiquement Sforza après quelques temps de silence.

Cesare eut un petit sourire satisfait. Au moins il avait gagné une nuit de tranquillité à sa soeur. Mais dès qu'elle serait à Pesaro, il ne pourrait plus rien pour elle et elle partagerait la couche de ce rustaud. Cesare détourna les yeux, la mâchoire crispée. Il allait poser ses sales mains sur elle. Ses mains indignes de la toucher. Ce Giovanni Sforza était indigne d'elle, indigne de ce cadeau qu'on lui offrait et qu'il ne savait pas appréciez à sa juste valeur. Ce n'était qu'un homme détestable, froid et ennuyeux, qui avait des allures de brutes épaisses. C'est ce misérable homme qui allait posséder sa soeur. Lucrezia était mariée à cet homme, à cet homme indigne d'elle. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, à part espérer que si il se passait quelque chose, elle viendrait à lui.

Il but une gorgée de vin. Il n'y avait que cela à faire maintenant. Les dés étaient jetés.


End file.
